


Training Day

by Phoenix_before_the_flame



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_before_the_flame/pseuds/Phoenix_before_the_flame
Summary: A short spar between Natsu and Lucy





	Training Day

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly? I've been wanting to write a sparring session between natsu and Lucy since I was 14. As always I hope you guys enjoy! Leave kudos and comments please!

Lucy’s leg came down hard, splitting the earth where it landed, narrowly missing Natsu who had ducked to the left with a cocky grin, disappearing into the cloud of smoke from her attack.

The sun beat down on the pair of them from its high seat in the sky, not a cloud in sight to lessen the heat or a lick of cool breeze in the still air. Dry and dusty air swirled in Lucy’s lungs and she greedily sucked in more lungfuls of it as she stood by, tense with tight fists, waiting for his next move.

Lucy barely even registered that she was wearing her Taurus dress still, her spirit’s strength flowed through her muscles as though it were her own. Lucy’s whip was tossed to the side, long forgotten and her hair slipped free of their buns. Stray strands stuck up all about her head and stuck to her sweaty skin. They felt gross, she wanted nothing more than to pull them all in a ponytail but she didn’t have those seconds to spare.

A wild grin pulled at her lips when Natsu threw himself at her, dodging beneath her left hook. The wind from the force set him off balance slightly but it didn’t stop him from dropping into a crouch and sweeping out her feet from under her. Lucy’s back hit the dirt hard, knocking the wind out of her lungs in a strangled grunt.

She gritted her teeth, blinking the dirt and sweat from her eyes, taking in the only moment of calm she’s had all day. Begrudgingly though she had to admit.

What were they now? 5 for 5? Lucy wasn’t quite sure. She jumped to her feet, not even having the time to steady herself when he came flying out of nowhere. His fist broke the already beat up earth where she was just seconds ago.

He stayed there for a bit, a heavy frown pulling at the corners of his lips. Natsu watched her keenly, unblinking as she searched for an opening on him.

Well this wasn’t how they was expecting today to go. One spar, just out of curiosity if nothing else. It was never asked although she could see it whenever she fought an enemy, the excited twitch of his lips and the sparkle in his eyes.

Natsu wanted to go against her, and Lucy’d be dammed if she didn’t want to test herself against him.

One round turned to five, with Happy abandoning them after the first 2, possibly figuring something that they hadn’t at the time. Her eyes narrowed at him, taking in a bit of the damage she had caused.

His cheek was slightly discoloured, a weak purple hue atop his dark skin that had spread since last she focused on it, going down to touch at his jaw. It distracted her from the split in his lip, which he was now gnawing on in concentration. His fingers curled and uncurled in the dirt, bare chest heaving for breath while his other hand gripped his scarf tightly.

Lucy stole a few seconds to pull her hair up and out of her way, wincing at a pain in her side from where Natsu’s leg had caught her earlier. That was gonna bruise for sure, and the one on her shoulder too. Though she didn’t dwell on those thoughts too much, the adrenaline coursing through her veins had her on a jittery high that buzzed in her head, numbing the sparks of pain her bruises sent out.

Now lucy could sorta understand why her partner loved a good brawl so much.

Lucy dropped her body into a stance, arms hanging loose about her sides and ready for anything when she saw him hop to his feet. Natsu only threw his head back in a hearty laugh, pulling the scarf from his neck. He wrapped it around his head, securing it in place with a tight knot. His tongue darted out to swipe away the blood beading from his split lip.

Natsu’s eyes sharpened on her again, widening his stance, readying for something. She didn’t like that toothy grin on his face right now.

Natsu lunged towards her, feet pounding heavily and the scarf’s tassles whipped wildly in the air behind him.

A straight attack? Someone was getting desperate, going for his typical right hook when she’d obviously seen through it before. Lucy pulled her fist back. One straight attack for another, an excellent trade off in her opinion.

He didn’t even slow at her raised fist, in fact it seemed that he hurtled towards her even faster. This round was gonna be hers, Lucy thought with a smug grin.

_“Hya!_ ” She shouted, letting loose her attack, and he took it. Her fist collided with his face, just below his right eye and he grunted at the hit. She froze, not expecting it to land. A wave of concern washed over her, briefly blocking out the adrenaline pumping through her.

“Natsu you-” his fingers curled tightly around her wrist, yanking it from his face. Lucy lashed out with her other hand, hitting nothing as Natsu disappeared behind her, twisting her arm behind her back and keeping her in place.

She slapped fruitlessly at his shoulder with her free hand but he grabbed that too, pulling it behind her like the other.

He panted, breathing slowing to normal as she struggled against his grip, hissing out a complaint when he drew her back flush to his chest.

“I win.” He hummed, nosing at her neck. He took a deep breath then rested his chin on her shoulder, looking up at her with mirth filled eyes. “Ready to call it quits?”

“One more round.” Lucy ground out. She tested his grip on her, unyielding, and she looked back down at him. The toothy grin was back with a hint of something devilish beneath it. “One more round.” She repeated firmly. “And then I’m done.”

“But Luuuuuuuuucy,” He whined in her ear. “How ya planning on getting outta this? Seems impossible to me. Just say that I’m the winner and I’ll let ya go.”

“I think I know a way out. Sorry about this in advance by the way.”

“Wait sorry about wha-” his question transformed into a yelp, feeling pain shoot up his foot, her boot crushing his toes without mercy. His grip on her loosened and Lucy pushed him off, scrambling away to a good distance while Natsu hopped around nursing his injured foot.

“That was low Luce! Really low!” He grumbled out, gingerly putting weight on his foot. She gave him time to recover, watching as he hobbled around grumpily as the pain she caused receded.

Lucy scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Low blow huh? And pinning my hands behind my back wasn’t one?” She peeled off her gloves and chucked them somewhere to the side. She flashed her hands gratefully, they were starting to chafe in there.

“Consider that my revenge. Now quite fooling around. You ready?”

Natsu straightened, signature toothy grin plastered on his face. His most recent injury seemingly forgotten. He cracked his knuckles excitedly, fingers twitching before they curled into tight fists.

“For you? Always.”


End file.
